Don't Fix Me
by MischievousMiss
Summary: Another Alec gets hurt fanfic, but with a twist. Takes place after CoFA, but no spoilers yet. On hold.
1. Chapter 1 Broken

**Chapter One**

Magnus was frowning- I knew that much. Over my shoulder I could see how his eyebrows turned downward, probably with irritation at me.

"Alexander, why, why must you get yourself into these situations? And not calling me immediately... You let the poison fester! Do you not understand how much harder it is to cure when you let it sink into your system?" He carefully sent another spell at my shoulder. I had been out scouting with Isabelle when the demon had gotten it's claws into me.

"I just didn't want to bug you..." I mumbled, letting my sentence trail off as Magnus glared at me. "Would you have waited if Isabelle was hurt?" He demanded.

"No but thats-" His eyes narrowed.

"It's exactly the same, Alexander. Why you hold yourself at so little importance is beyond me, but I would hope that by now you would at least tell me; at least realize that your welfare is important to me."

I snorted.

"My welfare? That's what's important to you? You sound like a nurse, not a..." Once again, I found myself unable to finish.

"The word is boyfriend, Alec. I'd think that by now you could say it aloud." My blood started to boil. "I'm just getting used to this! I'm trying, alright? You know how I feel." My glare turned imploring as I muttered the last few words.

"Do I? Really? A few kisses, a few mumbled words?" I froze and turned to face him fully, my blood going from warm to ice cold in an instant.

"You damn well know that a kisses and a muttered word means a thousand things to me. Why can't you accept that I'm not prepared to be the type of all-out gushing boyfriend that your obviously used to, Magnus?" My voice was strained.

"Used to, am I? You don't know anything! Your just like... Your just like..." This time, it was Magnus who couldn't finish. But I didn't care, I'd heard enough.

"That's right Magnus. I'm just like all the others, all the other boys and girls who were too young to know anything about the Great Warlock Bane." I bolted up, wincing as my shoulder flexed in pain. "Alec, wait. Your shoulder-" I cut him off.

"Can be fixed by someone other then you, Magnus Bane. Have a nice night." I grabbed my jacket and left, disappearing into the cold winter night.


	2. Chapter 2 Not Duct Tape, Then?

_**((So sorry about the lack of update, I forgot about this.))**_

**Chapter Two**

Magnus rubbed at his temples. Alec could be so stubborn lately... And despite his boyfriend's obvious disregard, he was still worried about that shoulder.

Demon poison of that kind was increasingly toxic the longer it was in the system, he thought almost absently. He flexed his sparking fingers,

the spell still waiting to be used. He slid out his cell and called Alec.

Alec walked along the boredwalk, his shoulder aching. He grimaced against the wind, thinking back to Magnus's last words. Who was he just like?

He would have given anything to know, even though he had walked out. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He yanked it out.

"I hate this thing.." He muttered. He pressed the red 'reject' button. Why was it you were only called when you didn't want to talk to anyone?

Without warning, his shoulder gave a sharp pang and Alec's vision went gray. Gasping, he pulled back at his shirt. The pain was nauseating.

I really should get this healed, he thought grimly. He fiddled with the phone in his hand, hesitating before going into his contacts. Scrolling down

until finding a warlock in the city didn't take long, and he was surprised that he didn't know who it was. The letters beside the name, 'W, NY' tipped him

off though.

"Hello?" A mans voice answered, gruff and angry.

Alec coughed, unsure.

"Hello, my name is Alec Lightwood." He struggled to keep his voice flat. He had a sudden urge to hang up.

"Lightwood? Your a Shadowhunter." The man's voice changed, getting simultaneously colder and clearer, a business voice.

Alec rolled his eyes, feeling a Jace-like temptation to laugh madly and uncontrollably. No, he was a wandering monkey sales man. He blinked at the sarcastic tone of his own thoughts. _Damn you Magnus..._

"Hello?"

Alec coughed again. "Oh, yeah, I mean, I am. I was wondering if you could offer your assistance in some healing... Preferably immediately?"

The man's voice was curt. "1458 Stillers St. Bring compensation."

The line went dead. Alec stared at the screen for a moment before pocketing it. Then, setting his jaw against the pain, he hailed a cab.


End file.
